Time Turned Back
by PrussianEagle
Summary: Following him I finally figured out who I was. I was a fearful fraccion who became an Espada. UlquiorraxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Delaiye Rio No Sara  
Age: 15  
Hair: (first hip length) shoulder length, jagged jet black  
Complexion: Porcelain white and translucent looking  
Uniform and mask: includes a jacket that goes about six or seven inches over her stomach button, high open collar, long coat tails in the back, long sleeves and white fingerless gloves. Long pants and sash. Mask fragment takes the form of a jagged line about an inch above her ear.  
Hollow Hole: In the center of the stomach.  
Zanpaktou: El Gurerra de la Noche  
Height: 5.4-5.5

Delaiye Rio No Sara frightfully walked through the hallways of Las Noches; her steps were sharp, ringing loudly on the cold floors, and her back was brick-straight. The anxious look on her face and the rigor of her arms at her sides surprised her fellow arrancar - it was not like the fraccion of the Cuarta to look so pained: she always appeared to have a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Starrk, the current Primera Espada, was leading her to the meeting room. She had just killed an Espada.

**%**

__

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, swinging her zanpaktou towards the Segunda. He blocked her easily, pushing her small frame into a wall. "Don't you dare talk up to me! I am your superior." he yelled , slapping her. Something in her body clicked. Something she had never felt before, something rabid; something malicious. "Shadow them, El Gurerra de la Noche!" She lost control of her body, and attacked Barragan with all her might. There was blood everywhere, and she lost her form immediately, landing on her back. Rapid footsteps approached her, first going to the body, and then to Delaiye Rio. "You are coming with me." he said, pulling her off the ground. He walked off, and she scurried stiffly after him. Aizen was going to kill her.

**%**

"What is it, Starrk?" Aizen questioned, his voice filling the large room. "The fifteenth arrancar, Delaiye Rio No Sara, killed the Segunda Espada, Barragan Leiusenbern." Starrk reported, pushing the girl ahead of him. She looked up at him, and bowed. She stood, looking up at her master. He frowned at this action, and stood. He did exactly what Starrk feared- he measured her riatsu against his. He had noticed the moment he walked into the room; her riatsu had increased immensely. He expected it to go back down, but it never did. She was stronger than he was…

"Delaiye Rio No Sara, Get your number updated. You are now the Primera Espada," Her midnight blue eyes widened, and she stumbled slightly. "And you, Starrk, are now the Segunda. Go back to your quarters, gather your personal items. Delaiye, tell Ulquiorra to take you to the Primera's quarters. Starrk, go to the Segunda's and discard of Barragan's items. Move in there after you get your number demoted. Leave." he said, smiling icily. She rushed out, running to The Octova's lab. She got the black fifteen on her left hip updated to a one, much to the Octova Espada's surprise. She then walked slowly to Ulquiorra's quarters. When she arrived, she knocked rapidly on the door. When she heard footsteps, she stopped and waited. Ulquiorra opened the door, and she walked slowly in. She looked up at him and bowed. "Ulquiorra-sama, I-" he raised his hand, and cut her off. "I am not your superior any longer. You are now my superior, Delaiye Rio_._" She looked down, nodded, and sped of to her room. She collected her very few personal items, stuffed them in a white bag, and walked out. Ulquiorra was waiting, and to the small girl's surprise, he stood motionlessly until she caught up to him. They walked slowly, but soon arrived at the Primera's domain. He pushed the door open and she walked quietly in, and gazed around her. Ulquiorra left, walking towards the meeting room. She walked until she found the main room of the domain, the Espada's room. Delaiye walked into the large room, and set her bag down. The room contained a large white bed, a dining table, a large window over the bed and a couple of bookshelves. She walked towards the window, completely mesmerized by the flawless, eternal moon.  
"Interesting... Quite a bit larger than Ulquiorra-sam-" '_Damn. This is going to be hard to get used to…_'

"Ulquiorra-_san's _room." she mumbled, turning back to her bed. Her items had been put out, and her clothes were already in the drawers. Her anger bubbled up, and she forced herself to calm down. In place of her bag was a white piece of paper. She narrowed her midnight blue eyes and picked it up. It read:

_Good Luck, Delaiye Rio No Sara. It 's going to be harder than you think.  
Aizen _

Aizen? Why would Aizen, of all people wish her luck? She studied it harder, turning it over and running her fingers along the indent the pen had made. He had pressed down harder when he reached her last name, 'No Sara'.  
'I wonder why? Does he not like my last name? Maybe I should lose the la-'  
a knock on the door threw her back to reality. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. Outside stood Ulquiorra, hands in his pockets. She had never really had the chance to observe him, so she was shocked when she noticed the height difference. The top of her head barely grazed his shoulders. She looked up at him, and focused on his eyes. 'since when have they been so green and- hypnotizing? No Delaiye! Don't think about him like that! Aizen would kill you if you ever…'  
"Delaiye Rio-san? Are you alright?" He asked, removing one of his hands from its pocket. She shivered, looking up at him. "Yes I'm fine. Why did you come back, Ulquiorra-san?"  
"Aizen-sama sent me to escort you to the arrancar room to choose your fraccion. Exactly nine."  
"I thought I got ten?"  
"Well, Aizen sent me with this." He moved out of the way, glaring at someone behind him, and a girl about her size was behind him. She had short blue-teal hair and eyes. She looked a lot like Grimmjow, yet Ulquiorra didn't notice whatsoever. Seeing his stare, she immediately scuttled into the room and bowed. "I am Termina, and I will be your fraccion!" She announced, not standing up. "We will go and get your separate fraccion, Delaiye Rio-sama…" she trailed off, standing up. Delaiye shooed Ulquiorra off, and turned to the nervous girl again. "Come on, Termina-chan. Lets go get them." She grabbed the girls hand and began to move. Termina was shocked, yet she moved along with Delaiye. "Delaiye Rio- sama, I was wo-" Delaiye looked up slightly, and her browed furrowed. "Please, no suffix, I hate that kinda thing."  
"A-alright, Delaiye-san." I noticed she forgot my middle name, yet I paid no heed. She seemed relieved of that, and smiled. "What's your last name. Termina-chan?"  
"Jeagerjaques, Why?"  
"No reason."  
"Oh…"  
they reached the arrancar room and there were sixty or seventy arrancar inside. They were all lined up, waiting. When Delaiye entered the room, they all bowed simultaneously. They stood, and she told Termina to stay at the entrance. She walked fro the begging of the kine unril she found a young man with long black hair held back in a tie. She stopped in front of him, examined him, and ran her eyes over him. "Name, and rank." she said in as clear a voice as she could.  
"Kinkayo Mayrano, fourty third arrancar."  
"Accepted. Go to My fist fraccion by the door." He did as she said, and she continued. She walked about five people down, and saw a girl with blood red hair. She continued until she had reached the eighth person, a man who looked exactly like Grimmjow. "Do you have a brother?" she questioned.  
"I don't think so. If I did, they are probably dead and long gone."  
"Ah."  
She found two more fraccion and left, walking as slow as she possibly could. They arrived about ten minutes later, after short unbecoming conversation. They all chose their rooms, Termina rushing to the one next to Delaiye's. Once in her room, Delaiye noticed exactly what time it was. She rushed to get her nightclothes, which consisted of a wide piece of white cloth with clasps in the back, which acted as a high tank top, and a white skirt. Once she had grabbed these items, she rushed to her washroom. She waited until the water got steaming hot, and slid in. It burned her skin, but began to soothe her extremely tensed muscles. Delaiye stood in the hot water for about a minute, washed, and jumped out. She clasped a towel to her thin frame, hoping to hold in whatever warmth the water had left her. She grabbed a comb and ran quickly through her hair, throwing on her clothes. She ran to her new bed and jumped in. Slowly, ever so slowly, the fog of sleep past over her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, she felt a presence in her room. Brushing it off, she didn't open her eyes. "What is it, fraccion?" she questioned, not getting up. "I do not believe that I am one of your fraccion." hearing the voice, she popped up, covering herself with the sheets. "We have an Espada's meeting in ten minutes." her eyes widened, and she shot out of her bed. "You could have woke me up sooner, Ulquiorra!" she screeched, grabbing her uniform from her drawers. She ran into the washroom, changing, brushing her hair and teeth as quickly as she could. About three minutes later, they rushed to the meeting room. They were the first of the ten Espada to get there. Ulquiorra showed her were to sit, and sat down himself.  
Others began to walk in, one by one. Starrk sat next to her, looking at her slightly, smiling lightly in encouragement. "Hey, where's Barragan?" One of them asked, yet no one answered. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen walked in then. They sat, only two smiling.  
"Welcome to this meeting, my dear Espada. I have some very important news for you. But first- Let us have some tea." the tea was served, and Aizen began. "One day ago, the Segunda Espada was killed by the fifteenth arrancar, Delaiye Rio No Sara,"  
"What?!"  
"She is now our Primera Espada. Is that correct, Delaiye-san?"  
"Hai, Aizen-sama!"  
"Leave now, my Espada." They did, and Delaiye trudged back to her room alone, humming a song to her self. It sounded so unfamiliar, but she continued. The song finished, and she reached her room, sighing. She walked to her room and grabbed a knife. She grabbed her hair. Things were going to have to change if she was an Espada. She took it and put it right above where her fist was holding her hair, and sliced it off. Long strands of black fell to the cold alabaster floor, and she walked over it to the mirror. It was now jagged, un even, and shoulder length. She smiled. Things were going to change.  
**%**

Delaiye wandered the hallways and explored. Hueco Mundo was _huge. _She became friend with the Octova, Tercera, and Segunda. She spoke to them often, and today she was heading for the Octova's lab. She knocked quietly on the door, and one of Szayel's creepy fraccion answered the door. Looking up at Delaiye, it's eyes widened. "Primera-sama!" It scuttled off and It brought Szayel back who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples. "You could have just brought her back _to me, _Lumina!" He opened his eyes and looked at Delaiye. "Welcome back, Delaiye-san,"  
"Thanks, Szayel-san." He led her in as Lumina babbled on. About five minutes into the walk, Szayel had had enough. He slammed his fist down on Lumina's head and it yelped. Lumina rubbed it's head as Szayel and Delaiye walked off. "That was just a bit harsh, Szayel-san."  
"I honestly don't care, She was annoying me." Delaiye sighed as they arrived at the lab. Szayel showed her to a station were there were four flasks filled with chemicals. "So, what are you working on, Szayel-san?"  
"A combination of things currently, mostly memory restoration,"  
"Memory restoration?"  
"Yes! Wouldn't you love to remember your past life?"  
"Not to upset you, Szayel-san, but I honestly don't want to remember what gave me this," She pulled up the sleeve of her arm to reveal a large scar along her forearm up to her collar bone. "Wow. I suppose I can understand that," They spoke a bit more and she left. She went through the hallways, searching. For what, she did not know.

Delaiye decided to go to the training grounds, and began to work on one of her powers. Only she had it, and not even Aizen new about it. It was called 'Olividarse de luz' the forgotten light. It was a small ball of her spiritual energy that floated above the palm of her hand and it could track people, be used as defence, and as and attacker.  
She centered her spiritual energy into the center of her hand and watched as it floated up about six inches above her hand. Her spiritual energy was blue, so this ball shone with a blue black light. She sat down on the ground and wached the small ball of light spin. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
